


Prom Kings

by strawbbylino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Prom, Prom kings, School Dances, Softness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jisung has social anxiety and minho is a sweet bean about it, minho gets called a prince by a cute little girl, thats the oc, they ditch the dance and get fast foodin this, this was written before we where told about jisungs anxiety in crowded rooms :( poor sungie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbylino/pseuds/strawbbylino
Summary: Jisung was on a mission. Heart pounding, feet racing and mind going a mile a minute as he maneuvered the halls, searching for his target.His knuckles turned white around the stems of the orange roses, eyes darting around until they finally landed on a familiar head of soft brown hair.He took a deep breath, determination filling him as he started to walk closer, ignoring the looks from those around him.‘I can do this,' Jisung thought, 'It's easy. Just ask him to go to prom, be confident!'But then his eyes met the other’s, a beautiful smile curling upon his lips, and everything flew out the window."Go with me to your prom," Jisung blushed as soon as the words left his lips, shoving the flowers towards the boy as he desperately looked everywhere but him, "please?"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 292





	Prom Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeRock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeRock/gifts).



> I hope you guys enjoy this one! 
> 
> This is cross posted to my Stray Kids account on Amino, if you find me, come say Hi! 
> 
> *this was written before we where informed about Jisungs Social Anxiety in Crowded Rooms. this is no means a accurate representation of how it is like for him and I can only hope for the best for our Sungie in the future <3 #hugsforhan
> 
> edit as of Sept 2020 : this story has been rewritten to not include Woojin any longer due to what has happened. Even if it comes out that the claims aren't correct, I will be changing my stories to not include him any longer. Stray Kids and Woojin are separate. Stray Kids is 8.

> Jisung was on a mission. Heart pounding, feet racing and mind going a mile a minute as he maneuvered the halls, searching for his target. 

> His knuckles turned white around the stems of the orange roses, eyes darting around until they finally landed on a familiar head of soft brown hair. 

> He took a deep breath, determination filling him as he started to walk closer, ignoring the looks from those around him. 

> ‘ _I can do this_ ,' Jisung thought, ' _It's easy. Just ask him to go to prom, be confident!'_

> But then his eyes met the other’s, a beautiful smile curling upon his lips, and everything flew out the window.

> "Go with me to your prom," Jisung blushed as soon as the words left his lips, shoving the flowers towards the boy as he desperately looked everywhere but him, "please?" 

The boy in front of him looked shocked, eyes widening for a brief second before he gently shook his head in amusement, taking the flowers from Jisung. "Of course I will Sung," 

Jisung sank in relief, a smile crossing his lips as he looked at the boy. His smile turned dreamy as the other met his eyes, blush still on his cheeks. "You're adorable Minho-" 

A blush covered the other’s face as well, "So are you, Jisungie." 

"You both are disgusting." Jisung glared at the boy leaning on the locker next to Minho, a disgusted look on his face as he looked back and forth from Jisung to Minho. 

Jisung blushed again, "Shut up Changbin!" 

Minho, on the other hand, coolly responded, sending Changbin into a flurry of stutters, "Oh Changbin, go makeout with Hyunjin already." 

Jisung laughed loudly, falling into Minho, trusting the other to catch him as he did. He could feel the elder’s smile as he pressed a light kiss to the top of Jisungs head, a giggle of his own echoing around them. 

He couldn't wait for prom.

* * *

Minho bit his lip as he looked in the mirror, running his hands down the fabric of his suit before messing with his hair once more. 

He wanted everything to be perfect tonight. Deep down he knew that even if tonight was the worst night of his life, everything would be worth it because he was going with his best friend (and crush). 

A smile crossed his lips, soft and sweet as he remembered the moment Jisung shoved the flowers in his face and asked him so quickly that Minho barely understood.

For a long time, Minho thought it was hopeless. That his dream of going to prom with Han Jisung was simply unattainable. 

Why didn't he just ask Jisung? Well, for all the confidence he oozed in most social situations, the moment Han Jisung was involved it all was obsolete. 

Besides, Minho didn't even know if Jisung liked him back - still didn't, really - and didn't want to destroy their friendship or make it awkward. He was content in simply being Jisung’s best friend.

Minho had thought that maybe he would end up having to go with Choi Minjin, who apparently had been building up the courage to ask Minho to prom for _months_. He had nothing against the other boy but…

He really wanted to go with Jisung. 

Jisung had surprised him honestly. He hadn't seen it coming but he wouldn't have had it any other way. Even if he had choked a bit on rose petals. 

Minho smiled at himself, happiness flowing through him as he straightened. 

Tonight was going to be amazing. 

"Minho! Jisung is here!" His mother called up the stairs. 

"Coming!" Minho yelled back, taking one last look at himself before grabbing the boutonniere he had picked out and darted down the stairs. 

Jisung was beautiful, his suit charcoal grey with gold seams and a burgundy tie that matched Minho's own suit perfectly. His hair was styled flawlessly, looking soft as he moved his head around while talking adamantly to his father. 

Another bouquet of flowers was held in his hands, and Minho felt his heart melt when the younger boy turned to him and smiled so wide it looked nearly painful. 

“Minho!” Jisung nearly yelled, heart-pounding as the older boy appeared. He looked, honestly, way out of Jisung’s league. The way his hair was effortless, eyes sparkly and his skin, oh my goodness his _skin_. The way the colour of his suit balanced against his skin made Jisung seriously drool. Jisung blushed, he was such a mess. 

“Jisungie!” Minho called back, nearly skipping to his side. Jisung could feel both his blush and his confidence grow.

Completely forgetting that Minho’s parents were right there, his eyes met Minho’s own, words spilling from his lips before he could stop himself, “You look amazing Minho - like wow, the suit, the-the hair, the-you!” 

Minho giggled, a fine blush on his cheeks and Jisung was _weak_ , “Thank you Jisung, you look amazing as well.” Minho’s hand went out to smooth a crease in Jisungs coat, leaving his hand on Jisungs arm. “You look beautiful.”

Jisung knew his face was bright red as he glanced from the hand to Minho’s face. Minho met his eyes, a soft smile forming on his lips. 

The moment was broken by a camera flash, Jisung jumping in shock making Minho laugh loudly, hand falling from Jisung’s arm. 

“Oh honey, look how adorable they are!” Minho’s mother cooed, his father taking another photo. “They remind me of us at their age!” 

“Mom!” Minho was embarrassed, blushing brightly.

His mother rolled her eyes, “Oh shush Minho, I want photos to show my grandchildren.”

Minho seemed to blush more, opening his mouth to protest when he felt a warm hand grab his own, squeezing it slightly. Looking towards Jisung, he smiled warmly as the other boy looked at him determinedly. 

Jisung took a deep breath before handing Minho the flowers, “These are for you, Min.”

Minho gently took the flowers from him, thanking him quietly as he looked at them in awe. He heard his mother squeal before she took them from him, explaining she was going to get a vase for them from the kitchen. 

His father, on the other hand, smiled widely, “Alright boys, let’s take some photos.” 

After what felt like a million photos taken by his parents, Minho finally managed to drag them both out the door, into his car and towards the school. 

He could tell that Jisung was getting nervous, the boy’s leg bouncing up and down a mile-a-minute next to him.

Minho frowned, “Are you ok Sungie?” 

“What? Oh, yeah I’m ok.” Jisung replied, a weak smile on his lips. 

But Minho could tell that Jisung wasn’t ok, so he pulled over about 2 minutes away from the school, turning to face Jisung, gently grabbing Jisungs hands as he moved. 

“Min-”

“Jisung,” Minho cut the other boy off, “listen to me. If you don’t want to do this - if it’s too much, I understand. These things can be overwhelming with all the people, the lights, loud music…”

Jisung gaped for a second. Minho was staring at him so seriously, his words so soft and gentle it made his heart want to burst. He was so kind, so understanding. 

Minho squeaked as he was suddenly pulled across the armrest and into a tight, albeit awkward, hug from Jisung. 

“Thank you, Min,” Jisung whispered softly as Minho wrapped his own hands around Jisung in return, “It means a lot, but I promise you, I want to do this.”

“...I just don’t want you to feel overwhelmed or anything. We can always skip the prom and go get some greasy food.”

“But you’ve been looking forward to this since _last year._ “Jisung cried out, pulling back to look Minho in the eyes. He purposely ignored how close their faces were. 

Minho gently shook his head, “Honestly, I would be fine skipping out ‘cause I’d be with you Sung.” 

Jisung felt his mouth drop, heart-pounding, “You would be fine on skipping out on your _prom_ because of me?” 

Minho nodded, gently placing a hand on Jisung’s face, cupping his cheek, “Jisung, you mean more to me than some stupid dance.”

A million emotions passed through Jisung as he basically melted against Minho, hugging him tightly again. 

Minho simply held him, rubbing circles on Jisung’s back. 

“...Let’s go to this stupid dance,” Jisung whispered, pulling away to look Minho in the eyes again. 

Minho gently ran circles on Jisung’s wrist with his thumb, “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Jisung beamed, feeling bold for a second as he quickly pressed a kiss to Minho’s cheek, “I-Thank you for caring.” 

“I will always care,” Minho smiled widely, heart-pounding as the area Jisung’s lips touched seemed to tingle, “Let’s get going - but the moment you want to leave, you better tell me.” 

“I promise I will,” Jisung replied softly, watching as Minho safely made his way back onto the road, their hands now intertwined on the armrest. 

As they pulled into the parking lot and made their way towards the entrance, Jisung couldn’t help but feel his anxiety build back up. He could hear the loud chattering of his schoolmates from here, the pounding music making the ground vibrate. 

But all Jisung needed to do was take one look at his and Minho’s intertwined hands for confidence to flow through him. Minho wouldn’t let anything happen to him, he always protected him. 

As soon as they were physically inside the beautifully designed gym, Jisung knew it was worth it. 

Because against the glittering fairy lights, Minho _glowed_. The light caught on his earrings, the crystals splitting it into a rainbow of colours. His eyes looked honestly like stars glittered in them as Minho looked around the room, face looking sharper than ever under the shadows that crossed his features. 

Minho was honestly the most beautiful person Jisung had ever seen. 

“...I think I see Chan over there!” Minho had to yell slightly over the music, gesturing towards the other side of the gym, near the tables. 

“Why, if it isn't Minho and Jisung!” they heard a familiar voice yell, both turning to see Changbin standing nearby with a giggling Hyunjin standing next to him. He held his camera, a smirk on his lips, “A photo for the school paper, boys? Photos last longer Sung,” 

“Changbin-” Jisung started, embarrassed by his best friend who had obviously seen him staring at Minho. 

Minho smiled, tugging Jisung closer as he gestured for Changbin to take the photo. “I better get a copy later, Changbin,” 

“Of course Minho.” Changbin replied, raising his camera to his face, “Loosen up Sung,”

Jisung blushed again, pouting slightly until Minho pulled him even closer, wrapping an arm around his waist, “Hurry up already-”

He could feel Minho laugh as Changbin stuck out his tongue at him, quickly snapping some shots before waving them away. 

“I hate him with a passion,” Jisung grumbled as they made their way towards Chan, “Why is he even here?”

Minho hummed, rubbing mindless circles into Jisungs hand as they walked, “He’s taking photos for the school paper Sung, it’s his job.”

Jisung made a face, “It’s stupid.” 

Minho chuckled, “You’re just embarrassed to be pictured with me, I know.” 

Jisung stopped short, eyes widening as he quickly shook his head, “No! Never! I-I would never be embarrassed Min. Not with you.” 

Before Minho could respond, a body hit his own as Chan practically launched himself at Minho, beaming widely towards them both. 

“You’re finally here!” he yelled, eyes bright and full of excitement. 

“He’s been literally staring at the door since we got here,” Felix added, coming up to stand beside Chan, grinning at the two, “Congratulations, by the way.”

“For what?” Jisung was confused, glancing from the other boy to Chan. 

“You guys are nominated for prom kings!” Chan practically squealed, “And you’re winning!” 

“We-what?” Minho’s eyes widened in shock, jaw slack as he looked at Jisung, “But-” 

“But nothing!” Chan said, “I’m seeing to it that you both win-” 

“Chan-” Felix started but before he could really form any sentence his best friend was off, socializing on the dance floor and probably charming people into agreeing to vote for Minho and Jisung. “I’m sorry guys, he’s very...excited about it.” 

Minho waved him off, smiling as he squeezed Jisung’s hand, “Its ok,” 

“I better go after him...I’ll see you guys later, ok?” Felix smiled at them both, “Oh by the way; you both look super cute together.” 

And just like that, Jisung was blushing again. He honestly didn't know how he had any blood left in the rest of his body at this point, it constantly seemed to rush to his cheeks.

“He’s right,” Minho said a few minutes after Felix had left to go and try to collect Chan, “we _are_ cute together.” 

Jisung blushed even more, if it was possible, shoving Minho away from him to pout, “Shut up Minho!” 

The other boy just laughed loudly, dragging him towards the tables nearby and forcing Jisung to sit in one as he went to get drinks for them both. 

Jisung took the time to look around the room, eyes finding Chan in the crowd with Felix at his side. The older boy was gesturing widely with his hands while Felix simply shook his head in fond exasperation. 

He still felt like this was all a dream, going to prom with Lee Minho. The older boy was just so...perfect. It was insane to even think that someone as low on the food chain as he was was going to prom of all things with someone so...popular

Even now, as Jisung watched the crowd, Minho was stopped by so many people in his grade, talking to each of them. Sometimes he wondered if Minho only talked to Jisung because they were childhood friends. Deep down he knew that Minho wasn't like that, that he truly cared about Jisung and wanted to be friends with him but -

Sometimes his anxieties got to him. 

Minho finally made it back to Jisung, huffing as he sat down heavily next to the younger boy. “Jisungie~” 

Jisung blushed, “Yeah Minho?” 

Minho beamed towards him, “Nothing, just wanted to say your name.” 

“Weirdo-” Jisung snorted, taking a sip of the juice Minho pushed his way. 

Minho looked worried, eyes never leaving Jisung as he bit his lip, clearly fighting himself on something. 

Jisung frowned, “What’s up Min?” he leaned closer, whispering it softly to Minho before gently taking one of the older boy’s hands in his own. 

“I just…” Minho sighed, smiling sadly towards Jisung, “I can tell them to stop if you want. About the prom king thing. I-I know that you don’t like the attention that much and, well…”

Jisung blinked, “You…”

“I just want you to be comfortable Jisung, and happy.” Minho spoke honestly, “I don’t want you to feel forced or anything either. I don’t care much anyway, it's just a plastic crown.” 

That was a fat lie and Jisung knew it. Minho had spent a full day once just dreaming being prom king on Jisung’s bed, telling him how much he wanted it. It was one of Minho’s dreams - and this was his senior prom. His last prom before graduating. If Minho gave it up now, he would never have it.

So Jisung shook his head, ignoring the tenseness in his stomach from the mere thought of standing in front of the crowd, squeezing Minho’s hand, “I’m ok with it. I’ll admit it - I’m not exactly excited to be on stage but-”

Jisung took a deep breath, Minho tilting his head to the side, “But?”

“I wouldn’t want to stand on stage with anyone else.” Jisung finished, looking down at their conjoined hands. 

He watched as Minho raised their hands, pressing a kiss to the back of Jisung’s before tugging him closer into a hug. “I wouldn’t want to be up there with anyone else either, Sungie.” 

Jisung squeezed his eyes shut, letting himself relax against Minho, breathing in his calming perfume (he had finally managed to convince Minho to stop using febreeze last year). Minho pressed a light kiss on the top of Jisung’s head, squeezing the younger boy tightly. 

They sat like that, ignoring the world around them as they simply just sat in the presence of each other, hearts pounding and faces hurting from the number of smiles they shared. 

Then Minho stood, holding his hand out towards Jisung with sparkling eyes, “Will you do me the honour of this dance?” 

Jisung giggled before nodding, allowing himself to be lead from his chair and towards the dance floor. 

Soon, they got lost in the music, Minho showing off both good and bad dance moves that made Jisung nearly die laughing. Eventually, their friends joined them, the group forming a circle as they danced and laughed and screamed along to the songs. Jisung felt happy, content as he looked at Minho’s happy face. 

And finally, it happened. A slow song came on and for a second Jisung panicked. But then Minho, looking absolutely ethereal under the lights above, turned to him with a blinding yet shy smile. 

“Sung?” He didn't need to ask, Jisung nodded shyly as he stepped closer to Minho, wrapping his arms around his neck as Minho wrapped his around his waist, tugging him closer. Minho grinned widely, swaying them gently to the music. 

Jisung giggled as Minho mouthed along to the song, twirling him briefly. He was just so happy. Everything had gone perfectly. 

Even after the slow song ended and upbeat music replaced it, they didn't part. Minho still swayed them as if it was a slow song, humming softly under his breath as he just looked at Jisung with this look of pure fondness and adoration that had Jisung blushing redder than ever, returning the look tenfold. 

When they finally stopped as the music faded away, they stayed close to one another, Minho holding Jisung around the waist. 

“Attention everyone! The votes are in!” the preppy girl on stage addressed the crowd, smiling towards everyone, “Please welcome this year’s Prom Kings...Lee Minho and Han Jisung!” 

Claps and cheers erupted around them, their friends screaming as they pushed them both to the stage. Jisung couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as he watched Chan jump up and down, tears in his eyes as he waved at them both. Jisung’s knees shook as he climbed up to the stage, at least until Minho intertwined their hands tightly, squeezing his in silent support.

Minho never let go of his hand throughout the whole thing, even as he was crowned king himself. 

And for the first time in a long time, Jisung didn't mind the crowd. The smile that covered Minho’s face was far too worth it to care. 

* * *

“....and did you see Changbin’s face when that kid dumped juice on his shoes?” Jisung laughed loudly as Minho swung their hands, a content smile on his face. 

“He really shouldn’t have worn white shoes to the dance,” Minho said softly, glancing around the park around them. 

“True.” Jisung giggled, eyes twinkling. 

Not long after they had been crowned, Minho had dragged Jisung from the dance, to his car and to the nearest McDonalds where they proceeded to pig out on greasy food until they were stuffed. 

After, neither had wanted to part with the other so Jisung had suggested they hang out around the local park for a while, at least until it got too cold. 

Minho had agreed instantly, perfectly content to wander the park with Jisung and just talk. 

“Excuse me,” a quiet voice asked in front of them. Both boys looked curiously towards the noise only to find a little girl around the age of 5 standing in awe as she stared at Minho and the crown on his head still. “are you a prince?” 

Minho, startled, didn't know what to say, mouth dropping open as the girl looked at him. 

Jisung smiled widely, nodding for Minho, “He is! Are you a princess?” 

The girl blushed, shaking her head sadly, “No, Mommy said I couldn’t be a princess because we’re not roy-l-ty.” Jisung wanted to coo at the girl as she struggled to pronounce ‘royalty’. 

Minho seemed to shake out of his stupor at the words, frowning lightly before kneeling in front of the girl, “What’s your name sweetie? I’m Minho and this is Jisung.” 

The girl beamed, “My name is Hana! I was named after Mommy‘s Mommy!” 

Minho smiled gently, “What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl.” 

Hana giggled, “Mr.Prince, can I marry you so I can become a Princess? I like you more than the other boys in my class. They’re just mean and push me around.” 

“That's not very nice of them at all.” Minho frowned lightly before replacing it with a smile, “And I have a better idea.”

Jisung watched in curiosity as Minho lifted his hand to the plastic crown on his head, taking it off and gently shaking his head. Minho then gently placed the crown on Hana’s head, smiling softly at the girl in front of him. 

“I now declare you Princess Hana the Wise and the Beautiful,” Minho said to her, making the girl grin and squeal in excitement. 

“Hana!” they heard a woman yell as Hana jumped up and down, beaming. 

“That's my mommy!” Hana grinned, “I’m going to go tell her I’m a Princess now! Thank you Mr. Prince! Mr.Jisung!” 

Minho stood, watching the little girl run off with a smile on his face that made all the breath in Jisung’s lungs to flee. 

Then Minho looked at him and he just couldn’t stop himself. He took the remaining steps closer to Minho that he needed before quickly and softly pressing his lips to Minho’s own. 

It was fleeting, soft, simply the barest of promises of a kiss yet it still made Jisung’s heart stutter. 

He pulled away as quickly as he leaned in, but before he could get any further away and let the panic fully set in, Minho pulled him closer, pressing their lips together once more. 

Jisung had never believed in fireworks while kissing. The few times he had kissed someone before this, he had never felt more than a flutter in his stomach.

This time though, under the guise of the fading sun and being held so gently by Lee Minho, Jisung felt more than fireworks. 

He felt like a King.


End file.
